This present disclosure relates generally to techniques for performing wellsite operations. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to techniques, such as activators or activation assemblies, for use with downhole tools.
Oilfield operations may be performed to locate and gather valuable downhole fluids. Oil rigs are positioned at wellsites, and downhole equipment, such as drilling tools, is deployed into the ground by a drill string to reach subsurface reservoirs. At the surface, an oil rig is provided to deploy stands of pipe into the wellbore to form the drill string. Various surface equipment, such as a top drive, or a Kelly and a rotating table, may be used to apply torque to the stands of pipe, threadedly connect the stands of pipe together, and to rotate the drill string. A drill bit is mounted on the lower end of the drill string, and advanced into the earth by the surface equipment to form a wellbore.
The drill string may be provided with various downhole components, such as a bottom hole assembly (BHA), drilling motor, measurement while drilling, logging while drilling, telemetry, reaming and other downhole tools, to perform various downhole operations. The downhole tool may be provided with devices for activation of downhole components. Examples of downhole tools are provided in U.S. Patent/Application Nos. 20080128174, 20110073376, 20100252276, 20110127044, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,252,163, 8,215,418 and 8,230,951, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein.